Princess Heart
by PegasusRider
Summary: Oneshot, pure fluff. As a child Kagome was told that she was a princess by a stranger who also gave her a crown. That deeply affected her and so Kagome strives to have 'the heart of a princess', and her efforts do not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru...


A/N: Sorry to my fans, this is just a short one/shot I made. ) My next chapter from 'My Pet' is ¾ written, and I hope to get it out this weekend. XD I just had to get this little blurb out on paper since it hasn't left me alone. WARNING: LOOOAAAADDDSS of fluff. Actually I RARELY write like this. (Usually I write humor.)

Note: I don't know what actually happened to Kagome's dad, I apologize. This is just a short little thing I came up with and I decided it would work.

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha isn't mine, if it was I wouldn't be writing this in English, or even on this webpage!

Another story from the crazy mind of the Pegasus Rider…..

* * *

_**Princess Heart**_

Five Year old Kagome stared wide eyed at the offered item, a plastic princess crown with big pink jewels encrusted on the sides. To the young girl it was like a gold tiara. "For me?" She asked, gazing up at her father who smiled down at her.

"Yes princess. I got it for you on my business trip." He said before gravely setting it on his daughter's head. "I now name you Princess Kagome." He said, smiling at her.

Kagome clapped her hands, twirling around in her pink pajamas. "I'm really a princess?" She questioned, tugging on her father's pant leg.

"Yes honey, as long as I'm around you're really a Princess." He chuckled, bending over to kiss her.

"I'm a princess in my pajamas." Kagome dreamily declared. Her mother laughed as Kagome hugged her father's legs before scurrying off to do Princessish tasks. She had so much to do! Kagome threw a pink blanket over her shoulders and crept into her little brother's room to see if he had magically turned from the pink, loud mouthed creature into a sweet little prince.

After all since she was a princess wouldn't her brother, Sota, be a prince? Kagome was sorrowfully disappointed to see that the red monster was still in the cradle. It only proved her earlier conclusion, the stork got houses mixed up and accidentally dropped her _real_ baby brother off at the wrong place.

Kagome decided she would go find the royal cat before going on a crusade to recover the yellow crayon that rolled under the dresser earlier that morning. Before she had been too scared to stick her hand under the cobweb filled dresser, but since she was a princess she _had_ to have been granted magical powers that would dissuade Mr. Spider from crawling over her hand.

She was so busy trying to corner the bubbly rambunctious kitten that Kagome didn't notice the angry shouts coming from the kitchen. The poor little girl had no idea that her very world would fall apart within the next forty eight hours.

* * *

Two weeks later Kagome stumbled in her pink skirt, pausing to inspect her reflection in a crystal puddle. She was small and flushed, and her face was childish and innocent in the way that only children can have. But her jet black hair and iceberg blue eyes promised a future beauty that would radiate from the heart out, if the small girl could survive childhood. For now her hair was knotted and her eyes were red from crying, telling of the little girl's inner struggle.

"Mommy, when is Daddy coming home?" Kagome asked, scurrying after her mother who was starting up the steps to the family house, having just left the family shrine.

Her mother, a pretty and gentle lady, stopped in her tracks, no longer hearing her crying six month old son who was cradled in her arms. "He's not coming back Kagome, your father has left us." Her voice shook as her knees trembled; she was scarcely able to hold back her own sobs.

"No!" Kagome shouted, hot, fat tears starting to puddle at the edge of her eyes. "Daddy promised!" She stated, stomping a small foot. "I was his Princess."

Kagome's mother tried to swallow the lump in her throat before she slowly continued climbing the stairs. "Please come up for lunch soon, Kagome." She barely managed to whisper.

Kagome sat down in the cobblestone path, sobbing. Her poor little heart couldn't take it, her father had called her 'his princess', she was a princess as long as he was around! If he left her, than that must mean that she wasn't really a princess. Salty tears poured down Kagome's face as she reached her final conclusions. Her father, the only man who loved her, was gone. Her plastic crown, before a priceless treasure, was now a mere mockery of what it stood for. If her father left her, he obviously didn't love her, so how could she be his princess?

"I'm, I'm!" Kagome sobbed, placing her chubby fists on the stone floor before letting out another heartbreaking sob.

"What's wrong?" Asked a soothing, silky voice.

Kagome rubbed her red eyes, barely able to see the grey pant clad legs through her tears. She looked up and loudly hiccupped. "I'm, I'm not a princess! Daddy doesn't love me!" She managed to get out before exploding into sobs again.

The man bent over and hesitantly encircled his arms around the young girl. Kagome sobbed and threw herself into his chest, not caring who he was.

The man gently rubbed her small back. "Kagome, you really are a Princess." He said after the storm had subsided.

"No I'm not." She said, wiping her nose on her sleeve. The man gently unearthed a tissue and handed it to her. The small girl fumbled with it while he continued.

"Yes you are." He placed a hand on her normally glossy black hair that was now dull and gnarly. "You, Kagome, are a beautiful, secret princess."

"But, Daddy doesn't love me." The small girl said, tears welding up in her eyes again.

"Shhh." The man said, gently wiping the moisture away. "Others love you Kagome. Your mother loves you, your little brother loves you. And one day a Prince will love you with all of his heart." He told her.

Kagome hiccupped. "I can't be a princess anymore." She whispered. "My crown got broken when Daddy left, he stepped on it." She said, her voice barely audible.

The man kneeled on a leg and placed Kagome on his other knee. "As I said before, you're a secret princess." He said, reaching into his pocket with his free arm. "Others may not see your crown, but your royalty will radiate from your heart Kagome. If you stay pure, and continue to love others with out shame and with complete faith, they will see that you have a princess heart Kagome." He said, brushing stray tears away again. "And to show you that you really are a Princess I have a gift for you." He said, pulling out a gold crown studded with pink gems.

Kagome's eyes grew huge. The tiara was sparkly and cool to the touch. She held it in awe as the man released it. She tried to place it on her head but was discouraged when the tiara, to large for her head, fell onto her shoulders. "It's to big." She plainly said.

The man chuckled and hugged her for a moment. "Your title is something you'll have to grow into princess." He said. "It will take years, but during all your trials and burdens, remember: You are a Princess, in both heart and name."

With this he picked the small child up in his arms and walked toward the small house that was perched on the hill. Kagome, exhausted from her cry, clutched the crown in her hands and allowed her head to droop and fall onto the man's shoulder.

The man knocked on the door and turned to look at the small shrine grounds, a small smile passing over his lips. "It's almost time." He said to the cool, dusk air.

Kagome's mother opened the door, her eyes red and her voice fragile. "Can I help you, Oh!" She cried, seeing her daughter asleep in the strange man's arms.

"She fell asleep, I thought I should return her." The stranger said, passing the small girl over to her mother.

"Thank you." Kagome's mother said, hugging her daughter. "Is this yours?" She asked, pointing to the crown.

"It's hers now." The man said, a smile crossing his lips.

"I can't thank you enough." Kagome's mother said, shifting her daughter. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

A large smile split the man's features, one Kagome's mother didn't see since his back was to her. "Nothing for now. One day it will be I thanking you." He said before starting down the steps.

Kagome's mother watched the man disappear before she closed the door and set her daughter on the couch. She smiled and ruffled the young girl's hair, gently taking the crown from her child's hands to place it on the coffee table. She stopped her hands frozen on the ornament.

She let out a deep gasp and turned to glance at her daughter before looking back at the pink diamond studded crown. The gold crown glistened in the fluorescent light, the diamonds winking at the mother.

"Kagome, you really are special." She said, putting the crown down with trembling hands. "Who was that man?" She wondered, going over to the window to peer into the sunset. He was long gone. The only record of his visit was the gold tiara and the peacefully sleeping Kagome.

* * *

Seventeen year old Kagome held her head high as she stood still, her arms stretched out in front of a tied up and fainted Sango and Miroku, and an unconscious Inu Yasha. Her shirt was ripped and blood seeped through the white material on her arms on sides. Her ankle was twisted, possibly sprained, and still she stared straight ahead with warm but firm iceberg blue eyes. "I won't let you harm them, Sesshoumaru." Kagome stubbornly said.

The dog demon chuckled. "You are a mere human, witch. You can do nothing to stop me." He was the image of perfection. Not a hair was out of place and the only flecks of blood that stained his clothes were Inu Yash's.

"That's where you are wrong." Kagome calmly said.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, the girl was obviously going mad. But he wasn't planning on killing them anyway. "Hand over the sword." He ordered.

"Never." Kagome uttered, staring at the demon with glowing eyes.

A frown flickered across Sesshoumaru's face. "I will not hesitate to kill you girl. Are your friend's really worth your life?"

Kagome's face softened for a moment, making her look soft and lovely in spite of the blood smeared across her uniform. "Oh Sesshoumaru, you yourself are a ruler. Don't you know what it's like? To use your life to save someone? While I don't have a country, I have my friends. And it is my duty to protect those I love." Kagome said.

For a split second Sesshoumaru felt uneasy. Was there something about her that reminded him of royalty? Perhaps it was the way she fearlessly challenged him, or how she held her head. Nonsense! Besides the small amount of beauty, the miko was a normal girl with spiritual powers… but then what was this aurora that the girl radiated? Power, peace, love, and purity. Sesshoumaru realized what he was thinking and scoffed, no demon princess _ever_ had auroras like that.

"You are powerless against me, insane human." Sesshoumaru spat, taking a step closer. "Now move aside or I really will kill you."

"I may not be a powerful Lord like you, but my power comes from my heart." Kagome confidently said, stretching her arms out wider. "And I know that in my heart, I am a princess. I will make sacrifices."

Now Sesshoumaru froze, the girl's scent, she had the absolute confidence that she had a princess heart! What kind of thing could create this deep, unshakeable confidence?

"I won't let you hurt them." Kagome repeated.

Sesshoumaru's nose twitched, the hanyou was coming around. He cursed in his mind and glanced at the crazed miko before leaping into the air, disappearing. It was a strange concept, one that he would have to puzzle over.

* * *

"You'll never be able to purify the Shikon no Tama now, Ka-go-me." Naruko taunted, holding out the black orb before the broken miko.

Inu Yasha lay in a pool of his own blood, Kikyo beside him, their arms clasped around each other in a hug of death. Sango's body lay over her brother's in a protecting embrace, the fallen monk mere feet away from them, his staff still clenched in his hand. Kirara lay in her cat form, trying to drag her body towards her mistress. Thankfully Shippo was gone, taken to a safe village before the battle.

Only Kagome and Sesshoumaru were still standing, to some degree. Sesshoumaru was leaning against his sword of healing, fighting to remain conscious as he encouraged his healing powers to quickly mend his broken leg.

Kagome was bathed in her blood, a deep gash opened on her back that spiraled across her waist.

"Your love, Inu Yasha ultimately chose death rather then you." Naraku leered, glancing at his former archenemy. "He ran to Kikyo, knowing that she would kill him. Stupid hanyou." He let out a bark of laughter.

"The monk and the demon exterminator, well, they weren't cut out to fight me." He grinned wolfishly. "Perhaps they still breathe, but only just so. And I assure you the second I finish off you and that irritating dog demon I will end their lives." He taunted. "Your life is ending in failure, so tell me miko. What do you have to say?"

Sesshoumaru urged on the healing process. Kagome was in no condition to fight, emotionally or physically. He had seen the way the girl handled battles, her heart, her 'princess heart' as she told him once over a year ago, took strength from her friends. He hoped his leg would heal enough the he could spring into action before the cursed half demon tore her apart. Kagome was… interesting. She was someone who he wanted to stay alive, to smile and brighten the day. It's what she was meant to do. Perhaps she was right, maybe she really was a princess at heart.

Sesshoumaru cut off his thoughts, he never was one to dwell on mushy stuff, and the path his scattered thoughts were taking was not a path he wanted to travel. He tested his leg and cringed, he had forgotten about his numerous broken ribs.

"What, nothing to say? Will you simply die, drowning in your own sorrow?" Naraku sneered.

Kagome slowly stood up before snapping her face up. Both Naraku and Sesshoumaru were surprised to see her flashing, glowing eyes. She was still fighting.

"One day long ago I was told I was a beautiful princess." She said. "And because of that I don't give up easily. I won't end in failure. My friends are still breathing, there is still hope. I almost think you want us to kill you, even if you do I won't. A princess always shows mercy." Kagome said, taking a step forward.

Her body started to shimmer with pink purification powers.

"What?" Naraku, struck dumb by her speech.

"I will save you Naraku. I will save you from yourself, I know you must be hurting far more then any of us are right now. Even more then me." Kagome said, taking another step. She was now mere feet away from the struggling mass of limbs of Naraku.

"Kagome, don't! He'll kill you!" Sesshoumaru said between clenched teeth as he finally managed to stand.

Kagome looked over her shoulder and gave Sesshoumaru a look that could only be described as joyful. "It's my duty Sesshoumaru. I have to make sure I get to the happy ending." She said. "If I don't see you again… you are a wonderful ruler. Please take care of my friends." She simply said before running the few remaining steps and leaping onto Naraku, her hand closing over his hand that held the Shikon no Tama.

Pink light exploded into the forest, blinding all who were near it. Sesshoumaru felt the light wash over him, healing and soothing his wounds in spite of the tangy feeling of purification that was underneath it. Naraku loudly howled as the Shikon slowly turned pink. He tried to shake Kagome off, but the young girl held tight, half hugging the demon as she stared at her hand with a look of complete determination.

Kirara meowed before making the quick transformation to her true form, flexing her claws as she stretched her healed body.

Sango slowly stirred and automatically reached out to slap the monk who was also just waking up. Her brother opened his eyes, covering his eyes from the pink light that pierced even the deepest shadows.

Inu Yasha's eyes snapped open. "Kagome." He muttered, his face in the dirt.

Kikyo body trembled before she too opened her eyes. "What's going on?" She wondered.

Naraku gave one more scream as the light grew more intense. It quietly faded, leaving a handsome man and a bloody girl in its wake. Kagome collapsed into the mud, the pink jewel lay nestled in her hand.

Naraku slowly flopped to the floor, deeply panting as he touched his healed, human body.

Kagome, from her position on the ground, opened one eye. "I'm glad." She said with a smile. "I'm glad that everyone is alive. That makes me happy." A pink sparkly light enveloped her, caressing her.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed, holding an arm out as the young girl slowly started to fade.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled, lunging at her.

"Wait, Lady Kagome!" Miroku shouted, hustling after Inu Yasha. Kikyo remained on the ground, quietly clutching her heart.

"I don't know what's going to happen to me, but I'm so glad to have met you all. Take care, tell Shippo I love him." Kagome said, starting to fade.

"No!" Sango yelled, lunging towards her friend.

"Kagome, don't leave us!" Miroku shouted.

"Stop!" Inu Yasha said, reaching out to grab her. His hand went through her transparent skin.

"Live everyone. Take care of Naraku, teach him what life really should be like." The young miko said before completely fading.

"No…" Sango said, her eyes going blank.

"This can't be!" Miroku muttered.

Inu Yasha sat on the ground, shocked. A sudden, pain filled shout tore through the battlefield.

"No…**KAGOME**!" Sesshoumaru howled, ache lining his words. He collapsed on the ground, the group looking at him with astonished eyes.

* * *

Kagome ran a thumb over her golden tiara. It was exactly two days until she moved into the dorms of Tokyo University. It seemed like an eternity ago that she had been forever locked out of the past, when it was really only six short months ago.

She grieved the loss of her friends, but took comfort in the fact that they were alive and able to live long lives. She also knew that since she was alive too she still had to play the part of being a Princess.

Kagome laughed as a pink diamond sparkled at her. It seemed childish, to hang onto the words of a strange man. But the pink and gold tiara always returned her to that childish feeling of delight when she had been named a princess by the man. The fact that he gave her a _real_ tiara with _real_ diamonds and gold only added to the effect.

Kagome glanced at the tissue padded box she was about to place her treasure in before she gently placed it on her head and tip toed downstairs. She ran outside, leaping down the steps like a graceful gazelle. She sprinted across the dew dropped lawn, enjoying the cool feeling under her bare feet. She stopped to grab a tree and strain her eyes to look for the setting sun through the trees. A small sliver of gold was all that remained of it.

Sighing Kagome turned around and danced through the grass. Her heart still hurt. She missed Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inu Yasha. She was surprised when the fox demon never came to find her. A part of her hoped that he would be able to live until her time…

What she found even more confusing was that she longed to talk to Sesshoumaru. The last year she had spoken with him more and more frequently until she gained his respect, and they struck an odd sort of friendship. Kagome was half glad that she couldn't see him anymore though. If she stayed around him much longer her heart might have started causing problems.

Pushing the past out of her mind Kagome slowly twirled and danced in the lawn, letting her long, black hair glide through the air. "I wonder if I still am a princess." Kagome said, taking up a ballet pose. "I hardly qualify." She logically said.

"Once a princess, always a princess." Said a deep, smooth voice.

Kagome paused and spun around to see a tall man standing at the edge of the shrine grounds, close to her patch of lawn.

Kagome blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Once you are named a princess, you will always be a princess." The voice tenderly said.

Kagome had to strain herself to keep from bolting towards the man. It couldn't be… "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, taking an unsure step forward.

The man chuckled. He was wearing a grey suit with a blue silk shirt. His hair was silver like the full moon, and his eyes as brilliant as the sun.

"You called?" He said in his throaty voice.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed and launched herself at the dog demon. He caught her, cradling her as she laughed, linking her arms around his neck.

"I don't believe it, it's really you!" Kagome said, tipping her head back to gaze at him in amazement.

"And you are still Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, smiling down at the young miko. Kagome released him and stepped back.

"You've changed." She plainly said, observing his hair which was now cut and pulled back into a low pony tail that fell to his back. He looked like some kind of business tycoon. "I like the suit." She added.

"And you have changed as well." Sesshoumaru said, nodding.

"Hah, to me I just saw you about half a year ago. I can't have changed that much." Kagome said, laughing it off. She placed a hand on her forehead to run her fingers through her hair and blushed, her tiara was still there.

"I see you still have it." Sesshoumaru said, observing the trinket.

"What?" Kagome asked. "This was given to me by a stranger." She said, a smile crossing her lips. "It was a moment that is imprinted on my heart forever."

Sesshoumaru took a step closer, but Kagome seemed not to notice as she fondly stared at the crown. "You are still a beautiful, secret princess, Ka-go-me." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear.

Kagome froze and slowly turned her eyes onto him. "It was you?" She stammered. "You were the one that gave me this crown?" She asked, her eyes growing huge.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Of course. I have watched you your entire life, Kagome." He said, liking the way her name rolled off his tongue. "I wanted to guard you, to make sure you stayed the sweet, pure girl I knew from so long ago."

Kagome mutely stared at him.

"I have had company." Sesshoumaru added, shifting his weight. "An irritating, clingy fox kit, and the once infamous half demon once known as Naraku. For some odd reason he hasn't grown old nor died yet. Inu Yasha suspected it had something to do with you and the Shikon no Tama." Sesshoumaru explained. "That mangy wolf and his mate still sniff around every once in a while. And of course Jakken has unfortunately survived the eras." Sesshoumaru said, his nose wrinkling slightly.

"Why didn't you bring Shippo with you, and why didn't you come talk to me sooner?" Kagome demanded, placing her hands on her hips, finally getting over the fact that Sesshoumaru gave her a diamond tiara.

A smirk crossed Sesshoumaru's lips. "I decided you needed some time to grieve before we came. Inu Yasha nor the two humans survived to this present age, although all three of them led happy lives. And I didn't bring the insufferable kit because _I_ want to have you to myself for a day before he demands all your attention." He said.

"W-why would you want that?" Kagome asked, taking a step back.

Sesshoumaru, his eyes a burning gold, took a step forward. "You have no idea how long I have waited for you, Ka-go-me. Even after you were born it was so hard to stay away, to not talk to you the moment after you first stepped through the well. I could only watch, not speak to you. I feared if I did it would change the past, a gamble I was not willing to take."

"I s-see." Kagome nervously said, slowly edging backwards again.

"Exactly. So now that I am finally able to speak to you for the first time in five hundred years, I will say this. Half a millennium is a long time to hold onto the concept of love."

Kagome froze. "What?"

"You are _my_ princess." Sesshoumaru said. "Or you will be. I am aware that for you this has been but a few short months, and perhaps you never had any feelings for me. So I am willing to wait until you return my love." The dog demon simply stated.

Kagome blinked once, twice, and pinched herself. She swallowed and felt dizzy under the golden eyes of the dog demon. "Yes?" She squeaked.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm your princess?" She said. Sesshoumaru smiled and once again drew near. "I mean, you were the one who named me a princess after all." Kagome babbled. She was silenced by Sesshoumaru's lips against hers.

After a few moments the dog demon gently pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. Kagome could hear a faint rumbling noise, almost like a purr.

"Finally." He muttered. Finally he felt complete. He could feel Kagome's wide eyed gaze on him and he grinned, his golden eyes flicking open. "How would you feel about becoming a Queen?"

* * *

Kagome's mother stuck her head out the window and nearly shrieked. Her daughter was kissing a strange man! A strange man in an expensive, grey suit! She narrowed her eyes, the man's hand was wrapped around Kagome's hand and her golden tiara, as though he knew both the girl and the object intimately.

Kagome's mother paused, her jaw dropped open. "Well…" She slowly said. "I guess you will be thanking me." She mused. "Although I don't know how you managed to stay so young." She wryly said. "I'm happy for Kagome, she has truly reached her happily ever after." She finished, reaching out to firmly shut the window. She was sure that the two had much to talk about, and love was such a wonderful and glorious thing, especially when it was shared between a Prince and a Princess.

* * *

A/N: Sugar and fluff overload, I know! BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT! It was such a sweet idea. Mind you, I'm now going to type something funny because I have so many cavities in my mouth from this sucker I can barely stand it! But I still couldn't help it! I loved the idea and I also had a similar expierence happen to me. ) Well I hoped you like this ONE-SHOT…. Please **Review!** Thank you so much for reading! 


End file.
